Plug and play characteristics of portable storage devices (e.g., universal serial bus (USB) attached devices) enables users to be more productive because the devices are typically easily attached and removed with minimum user interaction to configure the devices. However, situations exist where the easy to use feature of attached USB devices has negatively affected security and mobility.
In one example, when using USB drives in a non-secure environment, users of the device need to have some manner of securing the devices from loss or inadvertent use. In another example, a user may need to continue using the attached USB devices while the user is mobile. In another example, a storage device may be inadvertently removed while computer implemented applications continue to rely on the content of the storage device.
In the described examples, device removal or mobility inhibitors can have a negative impact on user productivity because all devices cannot remain connected. These situations typically lead to loss of data. Current and proposed solutions attempt to address the problems of the examples. One solution uses cables, which typically lead to a mobility problem when adding several devices, and fails to provide secure attachment of the particular devices. Further the proposed solutions do not prevent the attached USB devices from being accidentally disconnected.
While USB devices are used in the example, other removable compact storage devices also have similar issues. The issues are not specific to the USB connections; rather the issues are associated with the removable characteristics of the portable attachable storage devices.